


you're safe and sound, chloe.

by iloveyousweetbean



Series: Femslash Feb 2019 <3 [12]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Childhood Trauma, F/F, Femslash February, Femslash February 2019, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-01
Updated: 2019-03-01
Packaged: 2019-11-07 08:49:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17957384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iloveyousweetbean/pseuds/iloveyousweetbean
Summary: Chloé Bourgeois still can't believe that she's dating Kagami and doubt begins to fill her before she takes her on a date.





	you're safe and sound, chloe.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are appreciated!

She always radiated this nice vibe and as much as Chloé loathed admitting that she liked being around someone, she loved being around Kagami.

 

She was attractive, for sure, but what made Chloé love being around her so much was how determined she was. It was something that Chloé had admittedly despised at first because it intimidated her, but as time passed, Chloé came to like that stubbornness. Along with being stubborn, Kagami was also extremely patient, which in truth, was something Chloé had deeply appreciated because she had needed someone to be patient with her as she changed and matured. Sometimes, she’d fall back into her old ways, but Kagami always pulled her back.

 

“You ready to go?” Kagami panted as she had finally stopped training for fencing and Chloé had been waiting for her in the locker room.

 

“You’re late.” Chloé flipped her hair over her shoulder, but smiled, “ But yeah. Are you?”

 

“I just need to change real quick, grab something, then I’ll join you, babe.” Kagami ushered Chloé out and Chloé protested, saying she could walk just fine.

 

“I know you can, but there’s something you can’t see,” Kagami whispered, shutting the door gently behind her.

 

Chloé pouted but knew that she would have to wait. Kagami had said one thing and she was going to stick to it.

 

* * *

 

 

“So what’s this sur-” Chloé shut up as soon as she took one look at Kagami. She was wearing a white dress and white sneakers that fit her really well.

 

“Do you like it?” Kagami asked, a shade of pink appearing on her cheeks.

 

Chloé didn’t know exactly how to respond. Her girlfriend looked absolutely gorgeous and breathtaking.

 

“I’m assuming this means you do,” Kagami said cheerfully and Chloé nodded slowly, still trying to process Kagami’s beauty.

 

“Are you, uh, ready for this thing we’re dating?” Chloé frowned, “I sound exactly like Marinette Dupain-Cheng does around Adrikins.”

 

“That’s because you can’t resist me.” Kagami teased as she laced her fingers with Chloé’s. Chloé looked down and to Kagami’s eyes.

 

“Are you still sure you want to do this?” Chloé was still unsure Kagami was really into, as she took a loose end of her dress and played around with it, “It’s not too late to back out of this. It’s alright if you don’t like me. I just don’t want to-”

 

Chloé squeezed her eyes shut tightly as soon as she felt Kagami’s hand on her cheek. She was wincing, afraid Kagami would strike her. It wasn’t her fault. Her mother had made her afraid of physical contact. When she was younger, it was something that Chloe had feared, feeling her mother’s hand across her cheek after she had struck her. Then, her mother had left her.

 

“Babe, please open your eyes. I’m not going to hurt you and I never will. I know your mother used to hit you, and then left you, but I’m not going to leave you or hurt you.” Kagami promised, soothing Chloé’s nerves. "You're safe and sound, Chlo."

 

Chloé’s icy blue eyes met Kagami’s warm, brown ones and she knew that she would never hurt her. She let out a shaky breath and Kagami embraced her tightly.

 

“You’re my sun, my stars, and sky.” Kagami cupped Chloé’s face tenderly and Chloé was blushing slightly.

 

“You have no idea how much I love you, Kagami.” Chloé pressed her lips gently to Kagami’s forehead, “You make me so happy. I know I'm safe and sound with you.”

 

“You do, too.” Kagami beamed and Chloé’s heart hurt from how cute she looked, “We should get going if we want to make it to that restaurant you were talking about. I’m hungry.”

 

Chloé rolled her eyes playfully and Kagami laughed. “You’re right, but I’m not going to say that you are because I don’t want you to think you’re always right.”

 

“But you know I am.” Kagami simpered and Chloé found herself filled with warmth as her girlfriend pulled her to the car that was waiting for them.

 

* * *

 

**Author's Note:**

> for day(s): 13 + 14 --> the sun + white


End file.
